justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = Various |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Various |gc = Various |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Sugar |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRrCQMhk8t/ |perf = in order of appearance Cormier Claude Thibaut Orsoni Cassandra Markopoulos Daniel Park Julien Durand Shirley Henault }}"Sugar" by is featured on . This song also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet. The performers of this duet are taken from previous routines, and change at regular intervals. The duets are, in order of appearance: *''Hot n Cold/''Rasputin *''Call Me Maybe/''I Gotta Feeling *''PoPiPo'' (P3)/''Built For This'' *''Drop the Mambo/''Love Me Again *''California Gurls/''Cake By The Ocean *''Hot n Cold''/''Rasputin'' Sugar_coach_1.png|P1 (C1) Sugar_coach_2.png|P2 (C1) Background The background is a collage of multi-colored photos with white outlines that have decorations that change when the camera goes to another photo. There are also dancers from the routine dancing within the photos, with two wedding rings in front of the card. There is also a photo with a white floor, pink balloons with white polka dots, white flowers, and white presents. At the back, there are cakes, atop some of which there are coaches dancing. Two cupids can be seen shooting hearts in the nighttime scene. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Blow a kiss to the opposing dancer and move to the opposite side. P1 does it to the left and P2 does it to the right. Gold Move 3: This is a Wave Gold Move that is first performed by P2 and then by P1. *'P2:' Open your arms 90° in front of your body, as if you were telling P1 to come into your arms. *'P1:' Jump into P1 and hug him. Sugar gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sugar gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sugar gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Sugar gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 in-game Trivia *''Sugar'' is the fifth song by Maroon 5 in the series. *The orchestral instrumental version of Sugar was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft’s E3 2018 press conference.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHYtD8jWMTo&t=72m26s *“S**t” is censored. *"Cause girl you’re hotter than a'''/Southern California '''day" is misinterpreted as "Cause girl you’re hotter than the/Southern California Bay". *''Sugar'' marks the fourth time that the coach first seen in Rasputin is used. *The pictogram colors for Call Me Maybe, Drop The Mambo and Love Me Again are darker than in their respective original routines. *The audio of is off sync with the dance in the full song list video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vD_Ey8yygM&t=0m46s *'Gold Move 3', which is counted as a Wave Gold Move, is not shown as such, and the Gold Move effect only appears once. Gallery Game Files sugar_cover_generic.png|''Sugar'' Sugar_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Sugar_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sugar 1019.png|''Hot N Cold s avatar Sugar 1020.png|Rasputin s avatar Sugar 1021.png|Call Me Maybe s avatar Sugar 1022.png|I Gotta Feeling s avatar Sugar 1023.png|PoPiPo s avatar Sugar 1024.png|Built For This s avatar Sugar 1025.png|Drop the Mambo s avatar Sugar 1026.png|Love Me Again s avatar Sugar 1027.png|California Gurls s avatar Sugar 1028.png|Cake By The Ocean'' s avatar Others Sugar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sugar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Sugar Teasers Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 Sugar - 5 stars Just Dance 2019 Kids Sugar References Site Navigation es:Sugar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Cormier Claude Category:Daniel Park Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Kids Mode